duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMX-12 Black Box Pack
Black Box Pack is the the 12th DMX pack in the OCG. Details It introduces 22 new cards; *Aqua Advisor *Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons *Black Insect Magistrate *Bolshack Corodragon *Codecommand Death Marriage *Come On Victory *DASH Leader Greg *Delacroix, Heroine of Liberation *Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor *Great Waste *Heaven Eleven 8210 Style, Spirit of Reversal *Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword *Mr. Matsumoto *Sandpit Man *Sigurros *Tatsurion *Truekaiser Max Adrenaline *Trueking Vivaldi *Truename Arashi Tiger *Trueshinra Premium Chirico Moon *Ultra Man *《Parlock ~Confront the Conspiracy!~》 Set Features Dmx12-Feature1.jpg|Certain cards with their back sides flipped upside down Dmx12-Feature2.jpg|A 'DASH' word is formed if you put the three cards, Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor, DASH Leader Greg and Mr. Matsumoto together Contents DMX-12a Super Rare: * S1/S3 Truename Arashi Tiger * S2/S3 Truekaiser Max Adrenaline * S3/S3 Dolgazer, Veteran of Hard Battle Very Rare: * 1/38 Trueking Vivaldi * 2/38 GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon * 3/38 Codecommand Death Marriage Rare: * 4/38 Positron Sign * 5/38 Rapid Reincarnation * 6/38 Aqua Melge * 7/38 Infernal Death Sunrise * 8/38 Geometeus Infinite Dragon * 9/38 Delacroix, Heroine of Liberation * 10/38 Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss * 11/38 Manly Pepper * 12/38 Great Reversal of Reality and Death * 13/38 Red Scorpion, Electro-mech * 23/38 Super Infernal Gate Smash Uncommon: * 14/38 Saberfili, the Paladin * 15/38 Kushinada, Light Weapon * 16/38 Aqua Jester Loupe * 17/38 Hogan Blaster * 18/38 Sandpit Man * 19/38 Burial Worm, the Burying Insect * 20/38 Disturbing Chuusa * 21/38 Mystery Hippo * 22/38 Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie Common: * 24/38 Gaga Pikarian * 25/38 Sol Habaki, Apocalyptic Sage * 26/38 Tulk, the Oracle (Full Art Frame) * 27/38 Aqua Advisor * 28/38 Cebu Aquman Jr. * 29/38 Filler Robo Concurion * 30/38 Fuuma Vines * 31/38 Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior * 32/38 Change of Mind! Bakel, Cloud Ogre * 33/38 Self-Destructing Gil Poser * 34/38 Fighting Musubi * 35/38 Geo Horn, the Lively * 36/38 Jasmine, Mist Faerie * 37/38 Marauder Deis Drive * 38/38 Yattare Pippi DMX-12b No Rarity: * 1/??? Heaven Eleven 8210 Style, Spirit of Reversal * 2/??? DASH Leader Greg * 3/??? Trueshinra Premium Chirico Moon * 4/??? 《Parlock ~Confront the Conspiracy!~》 * 5/??? Come On Victory * 6/??? Sigurros * 7/??? Black Insect Magistrate * 8/??? Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons * 9/??? Ultra Man * 10/??? Duema Ogre! Kikuchi, Assistant Instructor * 11/??? Game On! Kirifuda Family! * 12/??? Überdragon Bajulaterra (Heroes Card) * 13/??? Überdragon Fighbird (Heroes Card) * 14/??? Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) (CG Illustration) * 15/??? Tatsurion * 16/??? Bolshack Corodragon * 17/??? Katsuta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Boy * 18/??? Shobu Aini (Signed by Yumiko Kobayashi) * 19/??? Mr. Matsumoto * 20/??? Let's Duel Brothers * 21/??? Great Waste * 22/??? 1st Lt. Pen Pen, Special Forest Commander * 23/??? Knights of Cobalt, Spirit of Protean * 24/??? Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor * 25/??? Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword * 26/??? Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons * 27/??? Ballcadeia NEX, Lord of Demon Dragons Super Rare: * 28/??? Thunder Moon, the Enlightened * 29/??? Supernova Venus la Saint Mother (Heroes Card) * 30/??? Gabriella, Holy Princess (Heroes Card) * 31/??? Alephtina, Spiritual Princess (Heroes Card) * 32/??? Supernova Betelgeuse Final Cannon (Heroes Card) * 33/??? King Tsunami (Heroes Card) * 34/??? Cyber A Irons (Heroes Card) * 35/??? Aqua Master * 36/??? Ballom Emperor, Lord of Demons * 37/??? Beginning Romanoff, Lord of the Demonic Eye * 38/??? Crath Lade, Merciless King * 39/??? Necrodragon Guljeneraid * 40/??? Zagaan, Knight of Darkness * 41/??? Bolshack Cross NEX (Heroes Card) * 42/??? Bolmeteus Steel Dragon * 43/??? Supernova Bigbang Anastathis (Heroes Card) * 44/??? Baban Ban Ban, Earth's Blessing * 45/??? Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope Very Rare: * 46/??? Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits * 47/??? Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality (Heroes Card) * 48/??? Orochi, of the Hidden Blade * 49/??? Evil Incarnate * 50/??? Jack Viper, Shadow of Doom (Heroes Card) * 51/??? Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon (Heroes Card) * 52/??? Death Arcadia, Devil Saint (Heroes Card) * 53/??? Glider Man (Heroes Card) * 54/??? Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon * 55/??? GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon * 56/??? Xenon Da Vinci, Master of Space (Heroes Card) * 57/??? Diamondia, the Blizzard Rider (Heroes Card) * 58/??? Shaman Totem (Heroes Card) * 59/??? Victory Apple (Heroes Card) * 60/??? Miraculous Snare * 61/??? Balforce, the Demonic Holy Spirit * 62/??? Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny (CG Illustration) Rare: * 63/??? Corteo, Spirit Knight * 64/??? Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon * 65/??? Moritz, the Spydroid * 66/??? Mestapo, the Patroller * 67/??? Slowly Chain * 68/??? Cosmic Darts * 69/??? Marshall Queen (Heroes Card) * 70/??? Aqua Surfer * 71/??? Aqua Surfer * 72/??? Aqua Surfer * 73/??? Aqua Surfer * 74/??? Divine Riptide * 75/??? Streaming Shaper * 76/??? Death Gate, Gate of Hell * 77/??? Terror Pit * 78/??? Ghastly Drain (Heroes Card) * 79/??? Raging Dragon Lord (Full Art Frame) * 80/??? Curiosity Princess Pudding * 81/??? Shaman Broccoli * 82/??? Aurora of Reversal * 83/??? Brutal Charge (Heroes Card) * 84/??? Codename Ethan * 85/??? Last Violence Uncommon: * 86/??? Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian * 87/??? Iocant, the Oracle (Signed by Charlie Catino) * 88/??? Cocco Lupia (Tokyo) * 89/??? Cocco Lupia (Fukuoka) * 90/??? Cocco Lupia (Nagoya) * 91/??? Cocco Lupia (Osaka) * 92/??? Capricorn, Earth's Reflection * 93/??? Ancient Horn, the Watcher Common: * 94/??? Falconer, Lightfang Ninja * 95/??? Aqua Strummer (Heroes Card) * 96/??? Medetine, New Year Electro-knight * 97/??? Energy Stream * 98/??? Necrodragon Zalva (Heroes Card) * 99/??? Benzo, the Hidden Fury * 100/??? Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet * 101/??? Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet * 102/??? Bind Shadow, Shadow of Bondage * 103/??? Nyanjiro, Treasure Cat (Full Art Frame) * 104/??? Bronze-Arm Tribe * 105/??? Dandy Eggplant * 106/??? Raging Bamboo (Heroes Card) * 107/??? Pixie Cocoon * 108/??? Faerie Life * 109/??? Faerie Life * 110/??? Faerie Life * 111/??? Faerie Life Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs